Unapologetic
by nolalove011
Summary: un·a·pol·o·get·ic (adj)- not acknowledging or expressing regret. In order to survive, she had to learn why Earth was that way.
1. Chapter 1

Neptune  
Earth Date: March 28  
13:54 p.m. AT

"Are you sure?" Walking toward my small bag, opened it and checked the contents before slinging the black knapsack over my shoulder. Looking back at the small dwelling that had been my home, I felt a tug in my chest and a twist in my gut. Nodding with the best smile i could muster, I headed towards the entrance.

"Yes, I am afraid this is it." Concerned, she edged closer towards me.

"I understand that it is genetically grafted into you to not be happy here anymore, and it is time that you left to find your place. What I am trying to say is… it has only been a few weeks since you have fully recovered from…" She trailed off unable to speak of it. Blinking away the moistness from her irises she continued slowly, attempting to coax me into submission. "Do you want some more time?" Flinching at her words and the thought of memories that I had been trying to repress, I sighed deeply and stood my ground. I knew what I needed to do, and I needed to move on. But I could still feel it nagging in the back of my mind. The cold, the voices, the screams...

"You and I both know what is going to happen if I stay. A couple more days turn into a couple more weeks, which turns into a couple more months…" Shaking those horrible things from my mind I watched my mother as she nodded, wiping at the chartreuse tears that formed in her eyes at the thought of me leaving to face the unknown.

"I mean don't get me wrong," I managed to say in a quiet and nonchalant mutter while opening the door, "it is not like I do not want to stay. I just cannot."

"I understand. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will stay safe, I promise." While closing the door, I heard a soft whisper wavering in in internal peril. I think that she knew that I heard her.

"Please."

El Paso  
March 31  
19:34 p.m. CST

'I'm sensing an extraterrestrial humanoid in in the vicinity. Suggested method of attack-' Jaime sighed as he trudged pass El Paso's University of Texas. In all honesty, after hearing Bart's prophecy of the future he didn't really have nerve to try to resolve the issues that had been presented in his life. He convinced himself that any act of violence could trigger the Reach apocalypse side of the scarab.

"I am very sorry sir." It was then that Jaime noticed the girl he almost knocked off of her feet. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Lo siento, I didn't see you there." Jaime took in this stranger's features. There was something about her that seemed... off. The way she had looked at him made him uneasy. Her skin seemed to hold the slightest tinge of blue, and her accent didn't seem familiar.

'There Jaime Reyes, this is your intergalactic intruder. Jaime's eyes squinted slightly, observing the female. She looked younger than the usual college student, and if she was a college student, she would know better than to enter the male dormitory at such an hour. Jaime instinctively reached out and grabbed her arm as she started to walk away. His hand immediately recoiled at how coldness of her skin.

"Alright you have caught me. You are the person I have been looking for." Readying himself to attack any necessary threat, Jaime was surprised when she beckoned him to follow and invited him inside. Walking through the narrow hallways, Jaime stayed alert, preparing for any signs of a threat. Everything seemed normal, the girl humming a tune as she took a key and unlocked the door, turned the knob and pushed it open with her knee.

Once inside and the door had been closed and locked, Jaime watched as the girl's skin paled and faded into the lightest shade of blue. Circular pupils slowly morphed into the shape of a diamond as she opened a can of tuna and emptied it into a medium sized cat bowl. A fat tabby lumbered out and began to eat as an older man pranced from around the corner humming a tune while holding a basket filled with clothing.

"My ice princess is here! How was…" After surveying the situation, the young man stood speechless.

"What the hell is this? I swear I'm not taking any more people into dormitory without an explaination young lady!" Crossing his arms with a huff, Jaime watched the scene play out. The blue girl spoke frantically to the peeved male in a hushed tone. Hearing bits and pieces of the conversation, Jaime turned to leave before he felt the cold hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry about that, please stay. What I need to speak to you about is urgent."


	2. Chapter 2

As Jaime flew home, he contemplated the information he had received from the Neptunian female. The information would be of use use to the team, but how could he even verify that this info was real in the first place? Sighing, he thought back to the visit, recalling the information to himself first passing it on to Nightwing.

 _"I heard from some people from my home planet that the Reach were trying to invade Earth. I am here to help. The Reach are sinister and if you let them stay, they will harm the people of your planet. I have also heard of you as well, Jaime Reyes. The Beetle of Neptune has been corrupted and joined in the Reach's invasion of the galaxy." Jaime nodded processing the information as she spoke._

 _"The Reach could not survive on Neptune. However, they still harvested the meta-gene before they made their retreat. They took us and trapped us in these… pods and inserted trauma into our minds. They would try to break you down until the meta-gene could manifest and be extracted. So many were weak, and they would expire before the gene could be extracted so they scrapped the project and left."_

 _"So why are you here?" Jaime questioned. "What does the Reach coming to Earth have to do with you?" Her crystalline irises hardened with resolve._

 _" I made a promise that I intend to keep, no matter the consequences." Blue hands balled into trembling fists that rested on fidgeting knees as the Neptunian teen's eyes clouded in emotion. Jaime subconsciously noted the frothing sea of emotions sloshing so deeply within her eyes and something within him sparked violently._

 _"I'll do what I can!" Jaime blurted. His sudden outburst snapped the female from her thoughts. Clearing his throat, he repeated his statement calmly._

 _"I'll inform my team of this information." Jaime invited the young woman to consult with Black Canary in Taos and offered to escort her. After discussing how the process would be handled, there was an awkward farewell and Blue Beetle took to the skies._

"Be cautious, we don't know anything about any Neptunian invasions concerning the Reach. I'll look into it." Nightwing ordered afterward. With a curt nod, Jaime ended the transmission and made his way home.


End file.
